


Prodigal

by Overthinkerwrites



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Bend of Canon, F/F, Lesbians get their happy ending, Mentor/Protégé, post game story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2018-11-29 01:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overthinkerwrites/pseuds/Overthinkerwrites
Summary: Cia longed for the company of the goddess she served for as long as she did.  It was why she was so easily swayed into declaring war on Hyrule.Now, brought back from the brink of oblivion, Cia must face Zelda, aware of her actions.-Inspired by Aquilamage's 'Slipping Through My Fingers' and LesbianLinkle's ZelCia fanarts, this story came into being. It is now the second ZelCia story on Ao3!





	1. Chapter 1

Cia smiled as she witnessed Hylia creating a gift for her.

She stood behind her mentor and guide as, over the mouth of an active volcano, Hylia spread her arms and the mouth of the cataclysm expanded further, which spread lava down the slopes and into the ocean.

It was a marvel to behold Hylia’s power, yet, she still felt compelled to hold her sorceress cap on as the steam wafted around them both.

“My apologies, Cia,” Hylia turned to her briefly and smiled sheepishly, “I normally do not have someone with me whenever I craft.”

Cia gasped lightly, fought back the red growing in her face, and looked down to the platform they stood on.

“It is no bother, your eminence,” she fought against the excitement in her voice.

Hylia laughed lightly and it only made Cia all the more embarrassed. Hylia’s laughter spoke softness to her ears and soothed her soul whenever she felt troubled.

And she favored Cia.

Out of everyone that lived in the world, Hylia had shown favor with Cia, who was a simple sorceress who sought to serve the goddess she loved so dearly.

She was about to protest Hylia’s levity when she felt the goddess’ hand tilt her face to see she had closed the distance between them.

“It means more to me, knowing that what I do is for you, Cia,” Hylia smiled before she leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

Such rapture. Such joy. Death itself could take her there and now and she would be content.

“My lady… your eminence,” she started before her voice left her, “I am ever so grateful.”

Hylia wrapped her arms around Cia’s shoulders and held her closer.

“I know, Cia,” Hylia whispered as she leaned forward and into her hair, “and I am grateful to you as well.”

Anyone else would have been caught unaware by the tumult behind them as the volcano erupted once more. The platform they stood on, however, remained untouched, as a sphere of energy emerged from the lava and hovered up before them both.

“What is it?” Cia asked as she, reluctantly, let go of Hylia.

Hylia stepped forward and as her hands touched the outer shell of the sphere, a deep amethyst crystal took its place.

It hovered over Hylia’s hand as she turned back. “I will show you. May I please see your staff?”

Eagerly, perhaps a bit too much so, she skipped to Hylia and held out her scepter.

With her free hand, Hylia levitated it in front of her before she guided the gem to set on the head.

A pulse of power shook the platform as the staff was completed. Cia’s eyes widened as she felt the incredible amount of potency from her staff as it returned to her hands.

“This is my gift to you, Cia,” Hylia smiled again, “the core of magic, made for you alone. With it, you will be able to overcome any challenge set before you so that the world endures any calamity, any disaster, or catastrophe.”

Cia paused a moment. She dispelled any doubts before she curtsied deeply to Hylia. “I accept your charge with all my heart, Oh Goddess.”

Hylia walked up to Cia again and took her free hand.

“I know it is a hard, and most likely cruel, thing for me to ask you of this. I know you would stay at my side were it an option,” Hylia’a smile was sad.

Cia shook her head. “No, your eminence! I wished for this! More than anything, I desire to be the instrument of your will!”

Hylia seemed disappointed for a moment, before she took both of Cia’s hands, which still held the staff.

“If that is the case, I have a request to make of you. Not an order,” she said as her smile returned.

“Anything,” Cia forced her breath to calm.

Hylia then leaned down and kissed her again. On the lips this time.

Surprised at first, she then reciprocated.

And again.

When they parted, Hylia placed her forehead against Cia’s and whispered. “Be careful and return to me safely, My Beloved.”

Tears of joy welled up in Cia’s eyes. “I will. With all I am, I will.”

*

Zelda was silent as she sat in her study. Normally, she would be settling the affairs of her kingdom, dutifully carrying them out despite the slight resentment of having such responsibility placed upon her at an age like hers.  
  
However, recent events had left her ill at ease.  
  
Reports from the edges of her kingdom had been troubling to say the least. Scouts dispatched to bring her news had yet to return and they were way past due.  
  
The rain outside did not ease her anxiety. If anything, it made the weight upon her shoulders heavier, though it had nothing to do with the worries in her mind.  
  
She closed the book she was reading and was about to stand to return it when the hairs on her neck stood on edge.  
  
“…Hylia…” a voice whispered to her. She jumped to her feet and whirled to see noone else in her study, yet she was not so fooled.  
  
“Show yourself!” Zelda commanded the shadows, her cognizance of magic, while certainly not as great as her court magicians, allowed her to see the intruder just out of normal sight.  
  
“How harsh of you, Hylia,” a voice that tugged at the edges of Zelda’s memory as her guest emerged.  
  
Dressed in royal purple finery and jewels that would have been the envy of many of the aristocracy of her kingdom, a woman walked into the faded light of her study as if she had just returned from a trivial errand.  
  
“Has time truly left your memory a shade of what it once was?” the woman inquired as she held the staff at her side and tilted her head.  
  
It was uncanny. Zelda had never seen this woman before, however, she could not shake off the feeling that this person was more knowledgeable than Zelda was aware of.    
  
Regardless, she could feel the menace that undercut the woman’s presence.  
  
“I regret to inform you that you may have me mistaken for someone else. I have no recollection of who you are or to whom you refer to,” she answered with all the calm she could maintain.  
  
The stranger was still and silent. Her eyes, red as they were beautiful, betrayed the veneer of civility she showed.  
  
“I pondered to ask if you regret anything, Hylia. However, given the circumstances, it seems pointless now,” the woman relaxed her posture momentarily against her staff and looked to the side, “it has been so long. So very, very long.”  
  
Zelda kept herself tense and ready anything as the woman’s eyes revealed the seething bitterness she had once hid so poorly.  
  
“And so, the time for waiting has passed,” the grip on her staff tightened, “I lost something very precious to me and I will no longer allow this farce to continue.”  
  
Zelda was frozen when the woman looked her dead in the eye and could feel the venom in her voice as she stated, “You will remember, Hylia. When we meet again, you will remember the promise I made unto you!”  
  
With that, her form vanished and Zelda panted to get the air back in her lungs. While she was never one for clear premonitions, this was clearly something she could not simply wave off.  
  
She ran out of her study to retrieve Impa to prepare the people of her kingdom for a storm.

 


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn’t long after the invasion that Zelda had no choice but to join her dispatched forces, albeit in a disguise she had learned from Sheikah mother.   
  
Impa, who commanded her army, was naturally suspicious and most likely had her doubts, but for the time being, Zelda had been able to assuage her fears.   
  
However, her own fears seemed to have grown by the minute as she encountered the young woman that called herself Lana, the White Witch.  She seemed to be more of a go between to the various leaders of the disparate militia that were barely holding their own against the invasion of Cia, the Black Sorceress. Yet, Zelda harbored doubts of her own.   
  
“Oh ho,” the blue haired woman said with a mischievous smirk as she looked up from her book, “how lucky I am to be in such unconventional company.”  
  
Zelda, still disguised, said nothing from the branch she was perched on.   
  
“Oh,” Lana sighed dramatically, “whatever shall I say? Certainly I wish to make a good impression upon her! Oh, the fragile heart of a maiden is so easily swayed to and fro!”  
  
Zelda frowned behind her mask and leveled her eyes.   
  
Lana closed her book and stood up with a smile. “Would it surprise you that in the Fifth Epoch of the Xin’Zir Dynasty of the Twili; a breakthrough in ecology was discovered to increase their population despite their circumstances? Turns out that in the World of Twilight, certain foliage and fungi were able to thrive in their conditions and were quite edible. The Twili made it a staple of their diet ever since!”  
  
Against her better judgment, Zelda answered, “what does that have to do with anything?”  
  
Lana giggled. “Absolutely nothing.”  
  
Zelda held her annoyance in check. “Who are you, really?”  
  
“Ah, tis a question for the ages!” Lana answered as she twirled on her tip toes. “It’s a mystery! A conundrum! A question! Oh, but caution dictates that you should ever throw doubt upon the word of a stranger. Especially one who appears from nowhere, like me.”  
  
Zelda’s eye twitched. “What is your stake in Hyrule’s protection? I have heard nothing about you until the invasion began.”  
  
Lana tittered before falling backward into a portal that appeared at her feet and landing right beside Zelda an instant later.   
  
“Come now, friend. What is mystery without a little surprise?” Lana wiggled her eyebrows. “Details strewn about are as easy to miss as the metaphorical cucco in the barn. But don’t you worry.  It wouldn’t be amusing at all were I to reveal nothing, because, and let us be honest, no one but I would be able to decipher the clues!”  
  
Zelda’s patience was wearing thin as her eyes narrowed. “Speak plainly.”  
  
Lana looked absolutely offended. “What? Me? Plain?!” She threw her arms up, along with her book, into the air. “How dare you suggest such a thing?! I am anything but! I am Lana the White Witch of Enchantment!”  
  
She casually snatched the book back in her hand as she turned around and jumped down from the branch in an exaggerated huff. The same portal she fell into a moment before appeared before her. When she was about to hop in, she turned around, not as incensed as she was and stroked her chin with her free hand.   
  
“As insulting as it sounds, you are not wrong. However, there is a time and place for, ugh, being plain.  But that time is not now!  We’ll speak later, your high- er, friend. There will be much to come when you least expect it. Ta ta!”  
  
She hopped backward and into the portal to who knew where.   
  
Zelda sighed and rubbed her temples. This was not going end well, was it?  
  
*  
  
It was in the outskirts of the town of Kakkarikko that the Zelda’s advance force had encountered a siege group from the Black Sorceress. However, even outnumbered,  Zelda’s forces were hard pressed to route the invaders.   
  
She ducked and swung herself out of the way of another Lizardfos’ wild swing and thrust her rapier into its shoulder. Though she was still dressed as s Sheikah, she still preferred her sword to the daggers her mother gave to her.  It screeched in pain and with a magically enhanced stomp, sent Zelda away as the melee around her intensified.   
  
With a small sphere of light in her hand, she threw it at her assailant and held her breath briefly as her foe was flung back into the ruins of one of the trebuchet.   
  
She exhaled loudly and was about to head back when she felt a very noticeable spike of energy begin to gather around her. It made the hair on her neck stand on edge.   
  
From the corner of her eye, she noticed a everything begin to slow. A moblin’s descent to the ground slowly held in place. One of Zelda’s archers had just loosed an arrow, only for it to hover only a few feet in front of them.  Even the few raindrops of the ozone of the battlefield began to freeze as some otherworldly magics seemed to either render everything immobile.   
  
Or, Zelda thought in sudden worry, her foe wanted to remove her from the melee.   
  
“You catch on quickly,” a familiar voice noted as Zelda turned to see Cia emerge from behind the retreating forms of her forces.   
  
Zelda readied her sword and answered, “I have to. It’s how I’m still alive.”  
  
Cia frowned and with a snap of her fingers, a mask, akin to a sinister crow, appeared on her face. She whirled her large staff around once as the blackened star at its tip started to swing from a cord of energy flew around her as though it were an extension of her will.   
  
“And that if that is preventing you from remembering, then I shall have to remedy that immediately!”  
  
The blackened star whipped through the air, which granted Zelda only a blink’s time before she dove out of the way as it tore through the ground.   
  
Cia was not deterred as she swung her staff once more, each movement punctuated as though her attacks moved in harmony with her graceful approach.  The spiked star seemed to get closer and closer with every stroke and Zelda knew she had to do something before it would slice her in two.   
  
Zelda then twirled in mid-air and used the momentum to catch the star between two of the blades and sent it flying back towards its owner.   
  
Cia was barely able to block it from hitting her face with her staff, however, the momentum pushed the staff, and her with it, off her feet and onto the ground.   
  
Zelda used the moment to catch her breath as Cia got to her feet, the mask broken on one side as it revealed her enrage countenance.  
  
“Why?” Cia growled as she held her head with her free hand to stem the physical pain she now felt, “how can you do this to me, Hylia?!”  
  
“I am not Hylia!” Zelda shouted back.   
  
Anguish replaced rage in Cia’s eyes as she fought back the tumult within her.   
  
“It wasn’t supposed to be like this! I came back to you, just like I promised! And here you have completely forgotten who I am and what we were! You abandoned me, Hylia! How dare you?!”  
  
The accusation made Zelda pause as Cia’s form vanished to escape.  Immediately, the once frozen battle around her began to move and she felt herself return to real time as the battle came to its conclusion.  
  
However, despite her victory, Zelda’s relief was temporary. 


End file.
